Benang Merah
by Kuroka
Summary: Tenma, Matatagi, dan Ibuki adalah calon dewa comblang yang sedang menjalani ujian tingkat akhir di Kamui Daimon, sekolah khusus pemain LBX. Akankah mereka mampu menjodohkan pasangan yang menjadi target mereka?


**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series & Danball Senki WARS series © Level-5

**Warning:**

Fanfiksi ini bersifat khayalan (_pamohalan_) semata.

**Important Note:**

Di sini sama sekali tidak ada shounen-a, lho! Hihihi~! Silahkan menikmati. AqA

* * *

Kalian tahu yang namanya _Dewa Comblang_?

Yah; seperti namanya, tugas kami adalah menjodohkan dua insan agar mereka menjadi sebuah pasangan. Kebanyakan manusia mengenal kami sebagai _Cupid_, _Dewa Cinta,_ dan beberapa variasi panggilan lainnya.

Sebetulnya jumlah dewa comblang itu ada banyak. Masing-masing dari kami bertugas menjodohkan manusia agar mereka bisa bersatu dengan pasangannya. Jika kami tidak bekerja, maka para manusia akan kesulitan menemukan pasangan hidup mereka. Untuk itulah, kami para dewa comblang diciptakan untuk menyatukan para manusia dengan pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Pasti beberapa di antara kalian ada yang pernah berimajinasi bahwa dewa comblang menggunakan sebuah busur dan anak panah saat sedang menjodohkan, begitu bukan? Hahaha, sebetulnya cara itu memang ada, tetapi yang bisa dan biasa menggunakannya hanyalah para dewa comblang profesional. Jangan salah, membidik dengan tepat dalam waktu singkat bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang mudah, lho! Sebab jika sampai meleset sedikiiiit saja, akan ada penalti tersendiri bagi mereka yang teledor dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Dewa comblang yang gagal menjodohkan manusia biasanya akan disidang dan dihukuman langsung oleh Aphrodite, pimpinan tertinggi para dewa comblang. Oleh karena itu, pekerjaan kami sebagai dewa comblang tidaklah main-main.

…Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Matsukaze Tenma, seorang calon dewa comblang yang bersekolah di akademi khusus para calon dewa comblang. Hmmm; mungkin kalau di dunia manusia, sekolah ini sama seperti sekolah kejuruan… Makanya, seluruh siswa yang lulus dari sini akan menjadi dewa-dewa comblang yang berikutnya.

Kebetulan aku sudah hampir lulus dari sekolah ini dan siap menjadi seorang dewa comblang sungguhan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dewa comblang professional, sebab itulah cita-citaku!

Tapi sebelum itu, aku dan teman-temanku harus menjalani ujian akhir. Ujian tersebut adalah menjodohkan manusia (yang akan ditentukan melalui undian) secara manual; jadi bisa dibilang bahwa sebelum menjadi seorang dewa comblang sungguhan, kami para calon dewa comblang harus menjadi seorang _mak comblang_ terlebih dahulu.

Yah… memang sih teorinya terdengar mudah, tapi implementasinya sendiri pasti tidak akan semudah apa yang aku dan teman-temanku sudah pelajari di sekolah. Aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa ada seorang kakak kelasku yang hampir tidak lulus karena harus menjodohkan sebuah pasangan yang mengalami kasus cinta segitiga bersudut empat. Aku sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum bisa memahami kasus tersebut; jadi aku hanya bisa berdoa supaya saat ujian nanti aku mendapat misi yang tidak terlalu menyulitkan.

Oh ya, ujian ini juga akan dilakukan secara berkelompok, sebab daya kerja sama kami dalam sebuah tim pun turut diujikan. Pembagian kelompoknya sendiri sudah diumumkan tadi siang, dan aku sekelompok dengan Matatagi dan Ibuki. Semoga kami bertiga bisa menyelesaikan ujian akhir kami dengan baik dan lulus bersama-sama dari akademi.

Uhm.. karena sekarang sudah larut, kelihatannya aku sudah harus pergi tidur sekarang. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengar ceritaku sampai akhir, _my diary_…

…Nah, selamat tidur!

.

.

Seorang bocah berambut cokelat menutup buku miliknya, meletakkannya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya dan menguncinya rapat. Ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kegemarannya menulis diari.

* * *

**Benang Merah  
**

—the read string of fate, the red thread of destiny—

* * *

Hiruk-pikuk di Akademi Dewa Comblang udah terlihat sejak pagi-pagi sekali, sebab hari itu adalah hari di mana para siswa tingkat akhir di akademi akan menjalankan ujian akhir. Jika mereka berhasil lulus dalam ujian ini, maka mereka akan diakui sebagai seorang dewa comblang resmi. Jika mereka belum lulus, maka mereka terpaksa harus menunggu hingga semester berikutnya untuk mengikuti ujian ulang.

Di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak miliknya, tampak seseorang yang sedang memangku kedua tangannya sambil mendesis tak sabar.

"_Cih,_ sudah terlambat delapan menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Di mana sih, si Matatagi itu?" ujar sebuah sosok jangkung berambut putih yang menggunakan _headband_ hitam di kepalanya.

"Sabar, Ibuki. Mungkin dia kena masalah di jalan atau—"

"—Maaf, teman-teman! Aku terlambat!" Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di udara terhempas saat sebuah sosok bersurai cokelat tua muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Rantai sepedaku rusak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlari saja sampai ke akademi..." jelasnya.

"Eh? Tapi jarak rumahmu dan akademi kan cukup jauh?!" ujar Tenma terbelalak kaget.

"Ya… begitulah. Makanya aku jadi terlambat datang. Maafkan aku, Tenma, Ibuki…" Matatagi mengucapkan kalimat penyesalannya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan mereka berdua.

Sementara Tenma masih sibuk terkejut dan salah tingkah atas perbuatan kawannya tersebut, Ibuki yang sedari tadi bermuka masam memalingkan wajahnya.

"…Pokoknya lain kali jangan sampai terlambat lagi." Ucapnya pendek

"_Aa!_ Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Ibuki!" tutur Matatagi seraya menyeringai manis dalam hati. _"Heh, baru segitu saja sudah langsung termakan oleh ucapanku. Dasar orang-orang bodoh..."_

* * *

Usai mendengar pengarahan dari tim penguji serta menerima amplop berisi soal ujian di aula akademi, ketiganya pun menaiki kendaraan khusus yang telah disediakan untuk mengantar para peserta ujian menuju lokasi ujian mereka masing-masing.

"…Aku jadi deg-degan," gumam Tenma saat mengencangkan sabuk pengaman ke pinggangnya. "Semoga saja kita tidak menemui kesulitan saat melaksanakan misi kita…"

"_Ya, ya. Kuharap kalian berdua tidak sampai merepotkanku."_ Batin salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Tenang saja, ada aku di kelompok kita ini." Sahut Ibuki penuh percaya diri, "Kita pasti bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan mudah! Lihat saja nanti!"

"_Bah, jumawa sekali orang ini. Merasa dirinya paling hebat sedunia,"_ kemudian ia menghena napasnya. _"Haah, kenapa sih aku harus sekelompok dengan orang-orang seperti ini?"_

"…Matatagi?"

"Eh—iya?" respon Matatagi Hayato saat nama keluarganya tiba-tiba saja disebut.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam saja… selain itu, barusan kau juga sempat menghela napasmu…" Tanya Tenma dengan intonasi suara yang menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada yang bersangkutan. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Hah…? Sesu..atu?" jawab Matatagi gugup. _"Duh, apa-apaan sih orang ini. Sok perhatian segala…"_

"Ng," Tenma mengangguk kecil. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami… Kita ini kan teman, jadi sudah tentu harus saling membantu! Ya, kan, Ibuki?"

Ibuki hanya bergumam sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Tanpa sengaja Matatagi sempat menyeringai jijik, namun ia buru-buru memperbaiki air mukanya. "Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku cuma kepikiran soal masalah tadi pagi… itu saja, kok…!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Jadi, kalian berdua tenang saja… hahaha," tawa renyah Matatagi pecah di udara.

"Fyuh, syukurlah kalau begitu…" Tenma menghembuskan napas lega.

Tsahu-tahu saja pengeras suara dari kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi mengungumkan bahwa ketiganya sudah sampai di lokasi ujian mereka.

"_Kepada peserta ujian nomor 110012, 110023 dan 110049, silahkan turun dari karavan."_

"Eh.. kita sudah sampai?" celetuk Ibuki yang baru saja memejamkan kedua matanya sedetik yang lalu, bermaksud untuk tidur.

"_Dalam waku lima detik lagi karavan ini akan segera meluncur ke lokasi berikutnya."_

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan keluar sekarang juga!" Ibuki buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan panik.

Tenma pun turut membuka kunci sabuk pengaman di pinggangnya, menelan ludahnya, kemudian ia berkata, "Teman-teman, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik!" untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya.

"_Ou!" _sahut Ibuki disusul Matatagi secara hampir bersamaan.

Ketiganya lalu bergegas membawa kaki-kaki mereka menuju pintu kendaraan tersebut, diiringi dengan lambaian tangan serta ucapan-ucapan penyemangat dari peserta-peserta ujian lainnya.

"Tenma-_kun_, Matatagi-_kun_, Ibuki_-kun_! Semoga kalian sukses!"

* * *

Aroma laut, sengatan sinar matahari, serta suara burung camar di antara deburan ombak adalah tiga hal yang pertama kali menyambut Matsukaze Tenma, Matatagi Hayato, dan Ibuki Munemasa di lokasi ujian tingkat akhir mereka sebagai siswa di Akademi Dewa Comblang.

"Jadi, ini ya yang namanya Pulau Kamui…" bisik Tenma seraya memperhatikan kondisi lanskap di sekitarnya. Tepat di bagian aksis pulau tersebut, berdiri kokoh sebuah gedung sekolah di antara hijaunya pepohonan yang ada. "Sekolah Kamui Daimon… Lokasi ujian kita…"

Menurut peraturan yang dibuat oleh tim penguji, amplop berisi nama pasangan yang harus dijodohkan oleh para peserta ujian baru boleh dibuka jika mereka sudah tiba di lokasi ujian.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah boleh membuka amplopnya, kan?" celetuk Matatagi bertanya.

"Ng, seharusnya sih memang begitu. Tapi aku punya firasat kalau sebaiknya kita membukanya nanti saja saat kita sudah tiba di—"

"—Tidak apa-apa, justru semakin cepat kita mengetahui target yang harus kita jodohkan, maka akan semakin cepat pula kita menyelesaikan ujian ini," Ibuki menginterupsi perkataan Tenma sambil menyambar selembar amplop yang dipegang olehnya.

Tenma terdiam sejenak. "Hum, mungkin perkataanmu benar juga, Ibuki!" komentar Tenma setelahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama lihat isi amplopnya…"

"Baiklah…" Ibuki memberi aba-aba. "Matatagi, kau yang duluan."

Matatagi mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh…? Duluan apa?"

"Kau yang duluan menyebut angka satu. Kemudian Tenma menyebut angka dua, lalu aku yang terakhir akan menyebut angka tiga. Setelah itu, aku akan membuka amplopnya dan kita sama-sama melihat nama yang tertulis di dalamnya. Sudah mengerti?" jelas Ibuki panjang lebar dengan wajah serius, membuat Matatagi _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"…_Dasar orang aneh."_

Namun pada kenyataannya Matatagi tetap saja menuruti perkataan orang aneh tersebut. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Matatagi menghirup sejumlah udara ke dalam paru-parunya, "Satu!"

Tenma tersenyum lebar. "Dua!"

Ibuki menyeringai. "Tig—"

Kata-kata Ibuki terpotong oleh angin kencang yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus ke arah mereka.

"Wah, anginnya kencang sekali, ya…" komentar Tenma dengan rambut yang berantakan akibat tertiup oleh angin barusan." Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menembangkan salah satu lagu favoritnya mengenai angin. _"__Atarashii kaze no naka zensokuryoku do my best~"_

"—GA, GA-GA-GA-_GA—"_

"Oh, sudah tiga, ya?" ujar Tenma polos. "Eh… ngomong-ngomong, di mana amplopnya?"

"—_WAT! AMPLOPNYA TERBANG DAN TERBAWA KE LAUT!"_

Tenma tersedak. _"APA…?!" _

**Byur!**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh ke dalam air. Rupanya itu adalah suara Matatagi yang berusaha mengambil kembali amplop tersebut.

"MATATAGI!"Teriak Tenma dan Ibuki secara bersamaan.

Dengan gagah, Matatagi berenang menghampiri amplop tersebut—amplop yang sangat penting baginya sebab nasib dan masa depannya terletak pada isi dari amplop tersebut. Untung saja Matatagi cukup pandai berenang sehingga ia dapat mencapainya dengan mudah. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Matatagi berhasil kembali sambil membawa amplop (yang keramat bagi sebagian besar peserta ujian seperti dirinya) tersebut dengan ekstra hati-hati.

"Matatagi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Tenma seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Matatagi naik kembali ke permukaan bersama Ibuki.

"_Aa_, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Matatagi sambil sedikit terengah. Sebetulnya saat ini ia sedang sangat marah dan sibuk mengomel dalam hati sampai-sampai kerongkongannya serasa dicekik. Beruntung wajahnya yang basah oleh air berhasil memudarkan sebagian gurat emosi yang terukir di wajahnya. "Yang penting aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan amplopnya kembali. Tapi karena masih basah, kita tidak bisa membukanya sekarang. Akan sangat beresiko jika kita tetap bersikeras untuk membuka amplop ini dalam keadaan basah. Jadi sebaiknya kita tunggu amplop ini sampai kering, baru setelah itu kita membukanya. Nah, sampai amplop ini kering, biar aku saja yang menjaganya..." Jelas Matatagi panjang lebar. _"Aku tidak mau kecerobohan kalian sampai membuatku berada dalam masalah lagi,"_

Tenma menyetujui usulan Matatagi barusan. Kemudian, "Terima kasih, Matatagi. Dan… maaf, bajumu sampai basah begini…"

Matatagi mendengus kecil. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Sementara itu Ibuki yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"…Maafkan aku, Matatagi. Tenma. Gara-gara aku ceroboh, kita jadi nyaris kehilangan amplop yang sangat berharga bagi kelompok kita…" tutur Ibuki dengan perasaan menyesal yang amat terdalam.

"Ibuki…" gumam Tenma kecil.

Matatagi berjalan pelan menuju Ibuki, menepuk pundaknya, kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"…_Pokoknya lain kali jangan sampai ceroboh lagi."_

Seketika itu juga kedua iris mata Ibuki terbelalak kaget.

"Nah, Tenma, Ibuki. Ayo kita segera menuju Sekolah Kamui Daimon!" ajak Matatagi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan keduanya.

Tenma menyahut ajakan Matatagi dan bergegas mengikutinya, sementara itu Ibuki sendiri masih mematung di tempatnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Matatagi.

_"Matatagi… kau…"_

* * *

**—TBC—**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo. Ratu Kabel di sini!

Langsung saja; saya meminjam Tenma, Matatagi, dan Ibuki dalam fic ini sebab dalam game Danball Senki WARS mereka bertiga adalah karakter perwakilan dari serial Inazuma yang menjadi scout chara di sana. Jadi saya menggunakan canon yang ada dari gamenya sebagai bahan dasar penulisan fanfic xover ini.

Sementara modus utama dari pembuatan fic ini adalah untuk mengenalkan dunia Danball Senki kepada teman-teman di fandom Inazuma Eleven. Semoga saja setelah membaca fic ini, akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mencoba menonton serial Danball Senki. Kalau kalian iseng main ke fandom Danball Senki di FFN, kalian juga pasti akan menemukan banyak fic buatan saya tentang otp saya di fandom tersebut**—**_hahahahaha_!

Lalu hal penting lainnya; saya ga bisa janji bisa update fic ini secara teratur, sebab kelemahan terbesar saya adalah menulis fic multichap. Sejujurnya plot cerita dan tetek bengeknya sudah selesai sejak lama, jadi ending dari fic ini sudah pasti. Namun saya kurang pandai dalam hal eksekusi; dan inilah yang menjadi penghambat utama saya dalam mengerjakan suatu fic multichap.

Baiklah, saya akhiri dulu sesi curhat authornya. Terima kasih atas kesediannya dalam me-RnR karya ini.

.

.

_"The Magic Word for Cable Queen is JinMizel."_


End file.
